InuYasha and His New Life
by theresahubert123
Summary: He found her and she was scared. They see each other in a battle against Naraku. He brings her to his home because she is injured. They get along but what happens when fate brings them together. Do they go with fate or ignore it. Find out what happens. I know crappy summary.


**Hey guys. New story I'm working on. Please review. I hope you do.**

* * *

His life begins with going outside for the day. But he must help his father with a very important mission. When his father decides to go InuYasha is ready as ever can be. The mission was simple they had to save a village from the evil clutches of Naraku. When they get to the village the evil menace was living off of human blood. Of course his father would not let that happen. Right at this very moment the demon was feeding off of a 20 year old woman and was so close to eating her. InuYasha was not going to let that happen to her. So he slices his arm off and catches the woman in an instant. What he didn't realize was that the woman was the same type of demon as he is. " Your from the dog demon clan." She looks at him with luscious eyes. " Yes I am why?" He was thinking to himself but why this woman doesn't look important.

" Mary are you trying to get away from me." " Yes I am. What do you expect me saying oh let me see I want to die now yeah kill me. Stupid." Well she jumped into the air and brought out her sword which was shining red. He was thinking to himself how could she do that. He couldn't even make his glow and could barely even cut with it. What is he going to do his father was probably thinking the same thing. My dad moved and I should do the same thing my body was stiff I could not move but why. " Son move." " I'm trying dad but I can't." This is ridiculous why can't I move. Then she spoke, " His body is in shock." " What do you mean." " I mean that half demons like me and him can't move unless I stop fighting then he can move." She stopped fighting. Then I moved she was right. " See." This was just crazy thinking about it.

"What's on your mind son?" "Nothing dad." I feel like I should say something but my mind was racing at about 1000 miles per hour. Why does this woman make me feel this way? She looked at me and smiled and then I blushed. "I should get going." What she said made me fall out of my trance. "Wait don't go quite yet." She stopped what she was doing then looked at me. I started blushing again. Why does this keep happening to me. "Come with us please. We need to know everything about you because you are just like me and where you came from." "Fine by me." We start to walk towards our house when I hear her trip. I react instantly, next thing I knew she was in my arms and me helping her up. "You have trouble balancing yourself don't you." "I have had trouble with walking since I was a little kid." I looked at her legs and saw that both legs are badly injured. "You lie your injured that's why." I saw her react and knew she hasn't noticed until now. "I will live do not worry about me. I am a fast healer." "Are you sure? Because if you need help we can get my brother." "Son you know he is on a very important mission. We will not disturb him." "Oh yeah sorry father." "Let us take her to our home." "But why I will be a bother." "You will not trust me." "Ok then."

What is my father thinking? He knows that our mother will yell at him and yet he will bring a girl that is half his age into the house. Serves him right when he gets his butt kicked. I would actually love to see this. We got to the house in a matter of minutes and when we walked in our mother was not here. Strange she usually is here to either punish us or cook. But she is not doing either of them. "Father where is mother." "She went out for a couple of weeks." I can not believe I forgot. She went to go hang out with some of her friends. It is that special time of the year where women leave men alone for a month. So the question is why is she here. I took a look at her and she is fairly pretty. So why isn't she with her friends. Then I think duh she got caught up in that fight so she could not leave. Cursed Naraku. He always ruins everything. "Son cook something up for us will ya." "Sure thing dad." I went into the kitchen and she followed me. "You should not be up and about." "I know. But you are entertaining to watch." "And how is that?" "Don't know." I looked at her and she looked at me. And then I blushed yet again. What is going on? I don't understand. Then she went to go sit in the kitchen chair. It is so weird how we met 20 minutes ago and it feels like we are married. Why am I thinking of that? I bet she does not like me that way. "So where were you going when Naraku attacked? I don't usually ask that. I'm just curious." "I understand. I was on my way to my son over in Kadachi Village." She has a son. Should have known that coming. For someone someone like her to ignore is kind of hard. "Are you married? I'm sorry again curious." "No he died. In the war but we never got along anyway. I'm actually glad that he is dead." She sighed then she put that smile that always made me blush.

"So what are you cooking?" "Just some noodles." "I see." After dinner we took care of her wounds. And after that I got a bed ready for her. "You don't have to this for me." "Yes I do. Father what did we do with the pillows." "They are in your room remember." "Oh yeah." I went into my room and sure enough they were there. I was still curious as to why she would think I'm entertaining to watch. I came back to where I set up the bed and she wasn't there. I put the pillows down and looked outside. Sure enough she was standing in my favorite place to hang out. I walked over to her and she was staring at the sky. "Have you ever seen a bird walk in a fashion way?" What was she talking about? Was she delusional. "I have once but what does it matter." "Are you ok." She turned toward me and said, "I'm fine. Just remembering memories from my past." "I see." She walked towards the house and I grabbed her arm. She faces me again and she said,"I like you a lot." I jumped back. "There is something wrong with you." "I'm sorry." I might scream at this girl. She is a crazy.

"I want to tell you something." I looked at her and she had a sad look on her face. "There was a reason why my husband and I didn't get along. It's because when I was born my brain wasn't fully developed and..." She didn't finish her sentence because I hugged her. I said, "don't say anymore. I understand." When I let go I shouldn't have because the warmth was gone. We went inside and we both went to bed. When I layed down my father came in. "I saw that son." "Dad don't do that. And how long are we going to keep her." "Hmm I don't know. As long as she wants to stay." "Dad you know mom. She won't allow it. And what about Sesshomaru. And speaking of which. When is he going to come back." "He will be coming back next week. And don't worry she will probably leave before your mother comes home." "I hope." "Good night son and tomorrow we have a lot of stuff to do." "I know dad. And good night." I fell asleep as soon as he left and I knew tomorrow was going to be a pain in the butt.

* * *

**There you guys go. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
